


grey eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst I guess, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, idk what to feel about this, its 12 am what am i doing with my life, this is actually my first posted fanfic, wish me luck because i could actually do better i'm just so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i was alone, falling into an endless pit and suddenly there you were





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate life and wrote this at 12 am so let's see how this goes
> 
> also the title is referencing to kiyoko's color because i can't think of anything good
> 
> hahhahaha i'm stupid and forgot about possible trigger warnings… but there's some major anxiety and self hate issues and now i'll leave you to it!

i was alone, falling into an endless pit

 

it was full of possibilities, all seemingly unfit for a person like me

 

i never cried out, not once

 

but i did make a sound, a normal, okay kind of sound

 

_tap tap_

 

the nonexistent wind wind blew on my face, hair parting from my forehead

 

_oh~! oh~!_

 

in this moment, i wanted to scream out rash unwelcoming hospitalities, but nothing came out

 

_guess what? i'm coming for you!_

 

there was nobody this persistent that had entered my life and i wanted it to stay that way

 

_you can't hide from me_

 

i tried to run away, but i was falling, falling to my endless doom

 

_i will fix you_

 

the voice screamed at me endless terrors of fixing me and my broken body

 

_i will make you whole again!_

 

out of all the endless statements of hate and rejectful fixing, a bright, comforting one burst out of the darkness

 

_i'll help you_

 

this particular voice was unlike the others, with their strange rage and hurt

 

this voice has a melody to it, a strong anchoring soul pulling falling souls and people up, giving them their full potential

 

_thank you, kiyoko-chan, for lifting me up_

 

_anything for you, hitoka_

**Author's Note:**

> it sucked majorly i could have done better ahhh i hate life,,,, and my mother read my fucking iwaoi fanfic i wrote for a christmas present ealier jfc that was _personal_


End file.
